


Sprained ankle

by Devilbats



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 10:58:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17222732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilbats/pseuds/Devilbats
Summary: Faking that you Sprained your ankle to prove loki can be sweet.





	Sprained ankle

"Tony I'm telling you he has a heart in there somewhere. He always nice to me." You huffed in annoyance. You hated it when they would pick on Loki it seemed that it was just you and Thor that gave Loki a chance.   
"And I'm telling you he's not. I've never see him talk to anyone." Tony arguing back as he was fixing up you suit with new tech.   
"I'm going to prove that Loki has a heart." You turned on your heels and started to walk out the door of the lab. Before you left Tony add.   
"Okay kid! We'll see, just don't push him to far." I don't want him to hurt you. You rolled your eyes at him. You left with out a word trying to think of something that.  
You walked around the halls of he compound look for Loki. You walked to the Library where you figured Loki would be. You walked quietly see if you could sneak up on the god. Just to see if you could. You spotted your target his raven hair was kind of a mess. He wasn't wearing his normal suit or armor. I fact he was wearing a tight black t-shirt and with almost faded black jeans. It shocked you to see him in street clothes. You got about a foot behind him.   
"Yes darling." He spoke not even looking up from his book.  
"Damn it loki. I was trying to sneak up on you. " you walked in front of him. He then looked up at you. Moving his book to the end table next to his chair.  
"And what were you going to do to me love." Loki smirked. God that smirk could kill someone.  
"Wouldn't you like to know. Maybe next time you'll let me sneak up on you." You said coly. "So Loki would you like to train with me today?" You flopped down on Loki . Putting you legs up on the arm of his chair. Stretching out on him. Loki couldn't help but eye your form as you did so.   
"Why not one of the others?" Loki Inquired.   
"All the others are being annoying boring and you seem to be not doing anything anyway." You smiled sweetly. "Please." You batted your eyes at him. Giving him your best pouty face. He rolled his eyes at you.  
"Fine." He gave in.  
"Yay. Thank you loki." You got up. "I'll meet you in the training room in about an hour?" Loki nodded in response as he grabbed his book. You walked out and headed towards your room to change into work out gear. You decided on something that you normally don't wear when training but you wanted to also distract him just a little so yoga pants and just a sports bra, was how you were going to roll. Normally this was what your wore when jogging or hitting the gym.   
You got to the training room early to start stretching. You thought on if loki was going to be wearing his armor or not. You been developing feelings for the god and you noticed that he was all you seem to have on your mind. That's part of the reason you wanted to prove to everyone loki cared and maybe just to get more time with him okay really you just wanted to flirt with him. Knowing that you would never be able to have him. He still has a dislike towards Midgard. But hey what a little flirting going to hurt. You hadn't noticed Loki walk into the room as you stretched bent over to the the right. You were lost in thought and Loki wasn't minding the view.  
"You ready darling?" He licked his lips. Making you jump a little as you stood up fully. He was extremely close when you turned around. You smack him playfully in the chest and that's when you realize he wasn't in his armor. He was still in he shirt from earlier but he had on sweat pants. This was going to be interesting.   
"What no battle armor? You joked as you hand may have linger little longer on his chest.   
"I would say the same thing and wonder is it wise for you to not be wear anything to fight a god even if it's to train?"  
"Well a.) my suit it with Tony. And b.) I'm wearing something. Not like I would fight you naked. Beside you wouldn't take vantage of me would you."  
"Darling If you were naked. Let's just say I em the god of mischief." He smirked. His words made you blush a little. The thought of what he could invade you mind. "Though I may not mind fighting you naked. You would at lest have An advantage over me.  
"Anyways are you ready to get your ass kick by me?" You teased. Loki grind wickedly. With in the first five minutes you had loki pinned. You looked down at him. He still had a smile on his handsome face. "Loki you holding back." You whispered. That was all that Loki needed to have you flipped on your back with Loki on top of you.   
"I'm not sure what position I like you in. I like seeing you on top. But I think I like this better. With you squirm under me." He whispered in your ear. You shivered at his words. You tried to push yourself out but the only thing you were accomplishing was getting Loki more aroused. Though he finally got off of you. Helping you back up.   
This went on for about twenty minutes the back and forth flirting and pinning each other almost made you forget what you intentions were. Loki had thrown you to the gowned pinning you again, but this time you winced in pain. Loki froze.   
"Darling are you all right." Concerned ran a crossed his face.   
"It's my ankle. I think I land on it wrong. You tapped on Loki to have him get off of you. He did so, sitting on his heels. Helping you sit up. You examined your ankle. Holding it as you were still whimpering. As you started to stand up. Loki was fast on to his feet helping you up as you tried. You winced in pain and almost feel again. Loki caught you before you feel to the floor. "I think we maybe done for the day. Thank you for training with me. I think I'm going to go to my room and-." You were starting to walk well hobbling. Until you felt strong arms around as you were being picked up bridal style.   
"Loki you don't have to carry me I can make it. Might take me away." You joked. Loki only shook his head.  
"I hurt you, which I'm sorry for. But you shouldn't be putting any pressure on you ankle."   
"Loki you don't have to."  
"I insist darling. Now no more arguing." He walked out of the training room with you in his arms. You had rested you head on his chest. Taking in his sent it was a mixture of sweat, musk, and something woody. God he smells good. You never took the time to notice how he smelt. It was alluring.   
"Lady y/n what happened to you?" Thor asked as you and Loki walked through the living space.   
"She'll be fine." Loki said walking passed Thor. You nodded at Thor a silent it's all right when you saw the look on Thor face. You also passed Tony.   
"What's going on?" Tony demanded. He was was almost shocked seeing Loki carry you. Before Loki could say a thing you spoke up.  
"I hurt myself in the gym Loki is just taking me to my room so I can rest my ankle. It's only a sprain Tony." You smiled at Tony. Loki continued walking to your room. Loki opened your door with his magic.   
"Careful with the my foot." You ground as Loki passed through the door. Making his way into your room. He laid you on the bed then sat next to you, lifting you foot on his lap. You pulled away.   
"Let me see your ankle. Now." He commanded. You gave him your leg. He looked it over. "Dose it hurt when I do this?" He asked as he moved you foot.   
"Yes!" You almost yelled at loki trying to move you leg out from his hands. All of a sudden your ankle felt cold you looked at loki hands they were blue. He was using the frost giant part of him to cool your leg so it won't swell. "Loki you don't have to do this. I can take care of it myself. You probably have better things to do then to take care of a pathetic Midgardan." Loki looked up at you. He face was hard to read.   
"Pardon me? You are by far not pathetic darling." Loki's face soften as he spoke. He's eyes never leaving yours. "You my love, happen to be my favorite Midgardin. Even if your faking a sprained ankle as you call it." Your face expressions dropped. He knew.   
"You knew?" You squeaked. "Then why are you still taking care of me. You could of just left." You sat up against the head bored. Loki's one hand still on your ankle massaging it.   
"Why wouldn't I. It's my greatest pleasure to take care of you, hurt or not." Loki's hand moved from your ankle to your waist. As he moved to hover above you. You looked up at him. Your eyes had widened of the sudden movements. "It's awfully cute you pretending to hurt you ankle. Right after you sit there as we flirt back and forth durning training, you sitting in my lap. Are you trying to get my attention love? Cause you always had it." Moving your head down tried to avoid his gaze. His hand pulled your chin up to look at him.   
"So you do have Affectionate side." As your finally looked at him. His lips inches from yours.   
"Only for you my pet, well I always had a soft spot for you." His hands snaking their way up and down the side of your exposed skin. As he leaned in and kissed you. It was slow soft. He pulled away and you already missed his lips. He sat back on his heels, grabbed your ankle up he placed small kisses. "You know I should probably make sure that I didn't hurt any other part of you." He smirked.   
"Oh so your going to kiss all my aches and pain's away?" You teased.   
"Well its a start. But I maybe responsible for any other aches and pain that my fallow by the screaming and moaning." He cooed your gasped eyes widened at his words. As he leaned back down to kiss you. This time with more passion and need.


End file.
